Space Bound Pretty Cure
by SJ12321
Summary: Amelia Seyfert is thrown into an adventure to collect the seven Maiden Pieces of the Maiden Mirror to stop an evil organization from conquering the universe. She must assemble a team of six and they must each settle out their differences, because the fate of their world rests in their hands.
1. Prologue

_Millenniums ago, the universe was under siege from Nihilitia, a land ruled by King Nihilitia that posed evil intentions towards the fate of the universe. Luckily, the legendary warriors of long ago, the Pretty Cure, were able to seal away these villains in the Maiden Mirror, a powerful mirror that now calls the peaceful land of Aureaminare its home. However, the Nihilitians have finally broken through the seal and have left severe damage in Aureaminare. King Aureus, the king of Aureaminare, has also fallen ill, so Queen Aureus sent her trusty companion, Magnus, to gather a team of seven Pretty Cures to retaliate against the evil conquest of Nihilitia._

_Amelia Seyfert is the one that nobody notices, and she likes it that way. She blends in with the crowd, but those that meet her are fascinated by her. Her life spins around when she meets an injured dog from another world and becomes a Pretty Cure. She is told to gather a team of six other individuals to defeat the Nihilitians and prevent them from reaching their goal to change the universe. The fate of the universe is in her hands, but will she able to work out her differences in order to do it?_

* * *

**(A/N) So I originally posted this from the livejournal, and for some reason it became a blockade of garbled HTML :O thanks to Royal Lovely Pink Rose for pointing it out =) So yeah, a Pretty Cure fanfiction xD hopefully I can get somewhere with this even though I'm amidst editing and writing Portent Sirius lol. **

**Stay Classy =)**


	2. Ep1 - High Tension! I'm a Pretty Cure!

"Amelia, wake up! You're going to be late!" a mother called from downstairs.

A blonde girl with fair skin and long, wavy hair slowly arose from her luxurious, white-hued four-poster bed. Two perfectly round stones of lapis lazuli bloomed as the girl sleepily ambled in her violet velvet pajamas towards the bathroom in her large room.

Her name was Amelia. Amelia Seyfert.

After readying herself, she surveyed her mirror. It was not any ordinary mirror, however. It was a "soul mirror", in which quotes that Amelia favored were neatly pasted on the reflective surface. Every morning, she would randomly point at one quote, despite having memorized the entire board already, and use it as her advice for the day. When she conducted the action, she came upon a quote by Paulo Coelho.

_"You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen."_

Amelia found the quote to be interesting; something about the nature of the quote made it feel like the quote was foreshadowing something grave. She nodded it off, reminding herself that the majority of the quotes never held true to her life. With her mother's second call, Amelia quickly gathered her belongings and rushed out of the door of her spacious, two-story "mansion". It was a result of her dad's hard work as a doctor and her mother's keen eye as a photographer.

The sky was clear, shining with a radiance that couldn't be emulated by any artificial light of the night. The sun's radiant gaze struck the begging tulips with its generous warmth. Morning glories opened their azure petals to bathe in the flaming ball of light's emanating warmth. However, a looming presence of clouds was plastered far away from the serene atmosphere. To sum it up, thunderstorms were coming around the late afternoon.

Amelia walked to school, her mind wrapping itself around the quote she had pointed to. Would she receive a bad grade? Would something _good_ actually happen in school? Would a foreign-exchange student arrive and becomes friends with her? Would she be asked out-

_No, scratch that, _she thought to herself.

* * *

**OP: Atmospheric Fantasia - SBP4**

**Episode 1 - High Tension! I'm a Pretty Cure?!**

* * *

Amelia took a right on to Sparkle Avenue, coming closer to the large, burnt-umber monstrosity that was Micoron Academy. If somebody asked her out in the 9th grade, she would promptly reject. Amelia despised how many shows were centered around love, when the characters could be ages 5-10. In the real world, however, love during the school age is an illusion. Although she loves magical girl shows, Amelia felt that falling in love at the age of 14 was completely ridiculous. She believed that professing such an important and vital emotion to somebody that you wouldn't remember in a year or you're likely judging on one or two prospects was stupid.

She entered Micoron Academy, met with a bustling array of different people. Micoron Academy is a public high school that decided to don a dress code and the academy title to, in Amelia's opinion, torture its students relentlessly. Using her lesser-than-average height to her advantage, Amelia squeezed through the crowd unnoticed and made it to the staircase on her way to 3rd floor English class. She looked out the window to the right of the staircase, and noticed a figure darting in the air.

It seemed like that of a dog, but Amelia knew that there was no way a dog was jumping across roofs. Her guess was that it was a cosplayer (which Star Island had an abundance of) pretending to be Spiderman or another superhero. However, she became affixed with the majestic creature, leaping across buildings with such grace. Amelia pondered the possibility of it having been a wolf cosplayer, if they existed, but the graceful movements and enchanting aura were too canine to be emulated by humans properly.

The late bell rang, jolting her back into reality. Amelia opened the corroded door and dashed to English with Mrs. Pieres, plopping down on her seat that was flanked by her two best friends, Maxwell Carris and Janice Eris. The middle-aged teacher, with a straight brown hair, flashed her signature _what-is-wrong-with-you_ face.

"Hey, Amelia! Did you watch the premiere of _Starlight Princess_?" Janice piped up excitedly.

"Hey, and yes! It was so awesome!" she replied, watching as Maxwell sketched his newest portrait.

"Whatcha drawing?" Amelia asked the quiet boy. Maxwell, being slightly autistic, did not speak that much. His talents in drawing and writing spoke for him.

"A flower." he calmly replied.

Amelia smiled and turned back to her desk. She was glad that, even if she ignored the entire population of Micoron Academy, she still had her two best friends. Mrs. Pieres began her boring lesson in her terrible drawl, drifting Amelia's interest towards the graffiti on her desk. The majority of it was covered in drawings of unmentionables, and a conversation in blue marker was etched onto the corner of the desk. The first person was complimenting the other, and ended his/her tiny paragraph with: _Whoever reading this is also as cute as a doll!_

Amelia pondered the statement. Was she as cute as a doll? She didn't believe so. If she really was, wouldn't a dimwitted boy have already proclaimed his fake love for her? If she really was, wouldn't she be popular and cherished by all? She believed she wasn't, so she concluded that the logic was flawed.

The rest of the day went by a blur for Amelia. She barely paid attention to anything, still fixated on the majestic creature that was jumping from building to building. After finally making it out of school in one piece, Amelia started down the long, straight path to home. Although the path was direct, there were many alleys, which she found unsettling. Only at night, of course.

A quirk of Amelia's was that she had a "day" perspective and a "night" perspective. Her day perspective rendered her as fearless as can be, strutting past Alley A, Alley B, and the dreaded Alley Q with ease. Then, when night fell, if she was so unlucky as to pass these alleys again, she could guarantee that she would be running faster than a galloping horse.

Amelia passed by the alleys she had all named, taking a stop at Alley G-7 to sniff the daffodils. She finally made it to Alley Q. For some reason, she felt a dark aura emanating from the alley, which left her feeling uneasy. However, she became curious at what was actually in Alley Q. Maybe there was an ancient relic that would take her on an adventure. She was determined to finally check out what was inside the alley that had stricken her heart with fear. Her quote of the morning came to her mind as her courage surged.

With much bravery, she stepped into the treacherous territory. Scanning the area, Amelia found nothing unusual. She looked orward, and saw a bluish-yellow blob. _There was nothing scary_, Amelia thought to herself, _it's all in your-_

_Wait a minute..._

Amelia quickly backtracked and peered back at the "blob". It was not a blob, but rather a hurt dog-like creature. It had a furry blue body, with pointy ears tipped with white and yellow-furred inside, and a long, furry tail. Two wings were sprouted on its back, and the creature was collapsed on its side. Its face was contorted in pain that seemingly came from a gash in its hind leg.

It was the creature Amelia had seen jumping from roof to roof earlier.

She slowly neared the extraterrestrial being, hastily grabbing a stick with her sweaty hand and gently poking it from arm distance. It was breathing ruggedly, which brought many questions to Amelia's mind. What was this creature? Why was he/she here? And more importantly, what had gotten it in such a condition?

Amelia poked it a bit harder, but her shaky hands accidentally poked the creature in the forehead. The dog-like creature stirred peacefully for a moment, and then its ice-blue eyes shot open and stared her down. She fell on her bottom and scrambled back hurriedly as the being assumed an offensive stance.

"Nice doggy-creature-thing! Play nice, boy or girl!" Amelia stammered.

"Stay back, Nihilitian! I'm warning you!" it snarled ferociously.

Amelia stared wide-eyed at the creature, "D-DID YOU JUST TALK?!" She knew she had to take risks, but this was ridiculous.

"Don't play dumb! I know you're here to kidnap me and bring you to your evil king! How foolish of you to even try to deceive me, Queen Aureus's trusty companion Magnus!" he (Amelia assumed he was male from his deep voice and name) roared.

Suddenly, his eyes closed tight as he gasped in pain and collapsed to the floor. Instincts kicked in as Amelia scrambled towards Magnus and cradled his head in her lap.

"Y-you, your aura... it's... comforting..." he gazed at me with a glazed look in his icy eyes.

"Um, ok..." Amelia began, "Where are you hurt? Your leg?"

"Y-You're not a Nihilitian, are you?" he rose from her lap and continued staring warily at the girl.

"I'm a human, if that counts. Now, I know I've probably gone off the deep end because I'm talking to an animal-or-whatever-you-are, but who are you? I'll take you somewhere safe and then you can explain, but right now you need to trust me and let me take you somewhere safer." Amelia explained.

"No, they'll find me anywhere. I feel them. They're coming! Run, human, run! Don't let them find you! They will..." he stopped as his eyes widened and a shadow cascaded over the two.

* * *

**Eyecatch A: Stars fly across the screen to reveal a picture of the Cures standing atop a building with a giant crescent moon behind them and wind blowing their hair and capes.**

**Eyecatch B: The Destiny Token is seen flipping in a starry sky to reveal a character: Amelia**

* * *

Amelia's head slowly spun around as she came face-to-face with a looming man. He was very chubby and had a ghostly white complexion with glowing yellow eyes and close-cropped black hair. A sky blue Hawaiian shirt several sizes too tight was fitted around his fat rolls, and his stubby legs were encased in cargo shorts.

"Hey, you! I ain't got all day for this, so do as I say and hand that thing over! " with a thick New York accent, the man's fat finger pointed to Magnus. Magnus had assumed an offensive pose again, a low growl erupting from his throat.

"Hello? Hello! Are you even listening?" he jabbed his finger out again as Amelia's blank eyes stared at the man.

She looked back at Magnus, who's pugnacious expression was replaced by a genuine display of fear. _Who was I to interfere with a dog and his owner?_ she thought to herself, _Unless this is the beginning of a sci-fi adventure._

"I dunno... he doesn't seem very happy to see you, Mr..." Amelia trailed off.

"The name's INOTELO. Ya want me to spell that out for ya? Listen here, I got an appointment at 3:00 and it's almost time for that so hand him over and stop being such a brat! Also, I'm hungry and this stinkin' organization isn't going to pay me overtime and- hey, are you even listening?!" Inotelo yelled.

"Err .." she faltered.

"Hand. Over. The. Damn. Dog." his hand came closer to Amelia.

"Please..." she heard Magnus plea under his breath.

"But... he doesn't want to-" Amelia was cut off by the man's sudden shift in tone.k

"Fine? You wanna play that game? That's cool, I'll just kill you and take the damn Aurean with me!" he looked around, and found the stick Amelia had used earlier.

"Nisemuko, manifest your doom!" he chanted, and he threw a small cube at the stick.

Suddenly, the stick augmented rapidly. It became a giant stick with large, red eyes and bony hands and feet that sent chills throughout Amelia's entire body. This wasn't a sci-fi adventure. This was a magical girl show. She secretly hoped something would magically give her powers and let her fight this evil monster, but she knew that things like that could never happen in the real world. Plus, she would become a lover-of-love, which she had no intention to become.

Amelia, nonetheless, stood up and guarded Magnus. The eyes in the back of her head saw that he was looking up at her, fear still embedded in his eyes.

"Kill this girl for invading in my damn plans!" he points his finger at Amelia, and the stick lunged at her as she braced herself for the heavy impact. _Well, this is probably a good time to repent. I repent for eating so many cookies and accidentally knocking Mom's toothbrush into the toilet and shredding Dad's credit card when I was 5 even though I was completely justified because I was 5 and forgetting to bring back my Littlest Pet Shop collection and blaming it on Aaron and..._

Amelia stopped her repents when she realized that the blow had never come. She slowly opens her eyes, and saw a woman dressed in white and pale blue robes with flowing white hair and a golden crown on her head controlling a rainbow force-field in front of her. She turned towards Amelia, her neon pink eyes reflecting pools of emotion.

"Amelia Seyfert, I am very happy to meet you. My name is Queen Aureus, and I have a request for you." she summoned a chrome key with a blue-star emblem at the top.

"Become the legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Stardust. Collect a team of six other individuals, and embark on the quest to retrieve the seven Maiden Pieces of the shattered Maiden Mirror. I trust that Magnus, my companion and yours too, will inform you of everything. Please, Amelia, your world and mine are in great imminent danger from Nihilitia. Please help us." and with that, she disappeared just as she came.

Amelia stood in shock, contemplating the events that had just occurred. She stared at the key in her hand with wide eyes, and then looked back at Magnus helplessly.

"W-what the heck am I supposed to do?!" I asked, raging emotions confusing my mind.

"I don't know, just do something! The force-field is going to break!" he replied back, urgency in his voice.

"A-alright, let's see what I can do!" she focused all her energy into the key.

The chrome object, rippling with light, began to glow with an azure hue. She pointed it upwards as the space around her turned into a rapidly moving expanse of stars in a dark blue sky. "Pretty Cure," Amelia shouted as she began tracing a star of blue light in front of her, "Galactic Shift!" She pointed the key up again, the star following in front of it. "Stardust Splash!" Amelia threw the key towards the ground, transforming the blue star into a glowing azure mandala below her. Amelia is bathed in the glowing light, and her scenery changed to that of fleeting, dark clouds tinged with red moving across a dark blue sky. Amelia opened her eyes and twirled around as blue ribbons with small stars floating around them formed red armbands with yellow rings and small blue wings protruding out of them. Two stars appeared below her and rose up her legs to create blue, knee-length boots with yellow linings. She spun around as a giant star appeared above her, and she controlled it with an invisible force and shot it in front of her. Spinning, the star eventually stopped a few ways from her and began flashing with the colors of the rainbow. It sent a rainbow burst of ribbons at her while rotating rapidly, forming Amelia's blue belly shirt with a yellow lining at the bottom and white-winged shoulder pads, along with her blue skirt with a yellow layer and white layer under and red frills in the center and blue shorts with spiky yellow linings. A bright yellow star flew from the clouds and attached itself to Amelia's chest, with red "wings" that popped out of it. She clapped her hands, creating two small blue stars that attached to her inner shoulders and slowly created a blue cape with a white lining. A small string of white stardust floated around Amelia's neck and ears to form an orbiting choker with a blue gem and blue star earrings. The key fell from above, and she clapped it to create a golden belt around the top of her skirt with a circular depression in the front. Amelia clapped the key again and it became a blue gem that she inserted in the slot in her belt. Another ring of twinkling stardust turned her hair into a red-to-blue gradient wave. Two strands in front of Amelia's hair are kept there with small red beads with white wings, and two side-by-side, small buns formed on each side of her head with yellow hairbands and four multicolored feathers standing behind each pair of buns. The rest of her hair stayed long in the process.

The clouds dissipated, leaving a newly-transformed Amelia back in Alley Q, standing before the Nisemuko.

She stared at her hands, which were radiating white. She posed, and echoed her intro, "The glistening promise embedded within the stars, Cure Stardust!"

_Wait a minute, again..._ Amelia thought to herself as she stared at her hands again...

_I'M A PRETTY CURE?!_

* * *

**ED: Frontier ⋆ Finale - Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

**Preview:**

Amelia: You better explain what the heck is going on, Magnus!

Magnus: I will, but at least defeat the enemy first!

Amelia: OK, this is too much for me, I want old Amelia back now.

Magnus: I'm afraid that's not going to happen.

Amelia: What?!

* * *

**Next Time On Space⋆Bound Pretty Cure: I Cannot Help You! Amelia Refuses?**

Amelia: See you later!

* * *

**(A/N) This took beyond forever to change from 1st-3rd person D: but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it! =)**


	3. Ep2 - I Cannot Help You! Amelia Refuses?

**(A/N): Let's move the Author Notes from the end to the beginning, just for this episode! \(^o^)/  
I had a lot of fun writing this chapter xD I hope you all found it well too! I wasn't sure whether the part with Magnus turning into a human and all would be acceptable but I thought it would accentuate how Magnus is unfamiliar with the human world so sorry if it's kind of weird xD**

**Thanks for reading! Stay Classy =)**

* * *

"Hmm..." a man tapped his fingers on his throne arm, watching the scene unfold on the portal in front of him.

The man, sitting on a golden throne, was in a small, dark room. The only lights that lit the chamber were the three burning torches on each stony wall. A lone window behind the man gave view to an orange sky with dark clouds floating in it. Tall buildings created rectangular caricatures in the sky.

The man was quite tall and built, and had olive skin with long, maroon hair and bright red eyes. He was wearing kingly robes in maroon and accented with white. His fingers continued tapping his throne arm as he watched the portal in front of him. He saw a Pretty Cure fighting against his creation. He wondered of how the Pretty Cure came to be, and pondered whether the magical warrior could defeat his creation.

He then smiled, knowing the answer.

"King," the silhouette of a middle-aged woman appeared in the rightmost portal in the collection of portals that were in front of the King's throne.

"Come forth, Vexeina." his deep, raspy voice beckoned the woman.

She stepped through the portal to reveal a pale-skinned, hourglass-framed woman with much make-up, bright yellow eyes, and curly purple hair.

"As you can see, that lazy bum has gotten nowhere in his progress. I assure you that sending me will bring the best results." she bowed down.

The king grunted, and Vexeina watched him intently.

"Very well, Vexeina. Do not disappoint me." he rasped.

"I won't, my king." she bowed once more, and slunk back into her portal.

* * *

**OP: Atmospheric Fantasia - SBP4**

**Episode 2 - I Cannot Help You! Amelia Refuses?**

* * *

_Take a deep breath, Amelia. Remember all of those magical girls shows, and_ _think _Amelia attempted to calm herself with reassuring words.

The Nisemuko warily glanced at Amelia with its cold eyes as Inotelo raged, "Oh man, this girl's a Pretty Cure?! Jeez, I thought they were gone or something!"

She turned back to Magnus and cried, "What do I do now?!"

"I have no idea! Just try an attack or something!" exasperation lined his voice.

Amelia looked at the Nisemuko, which had not let up on its frightening gaze. She took a deep breath and began calculating how to defeat it. She figured that most magical girls possessed superhuman strength, and she tested her ability by leaping in the air. To her satisfaction, she rose several feet into the air and high above the Nisemuko.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Magnus yelled, and the Nisemuko's expression mirrored his confusion.

Amelia then dived, kicking the monster's cube with great force. She somersaulted backwards and assumed an offensive stance as the Nisemuko recovered from its blow, crying out in a distorted language. She leaped again and began rapidly punching at the cube, attempting to break it. She knew that the center of a monster was its key to defeat.

"You can keep hittin' it all ya want, but it ain't gonna matter!" Inotelo smirked, and Amelia smirked back.

"That's what you think." she kicked the Nisemuko again, sending it flying.

Amelia raised her finger upwards as the space around her became a flat terrain with no surroundings and nothing but a starry sky.

"Energize, the particles of promises!" she called, causing the specks of white to cycle around in the sky and gradually increase in speed.

"Pretty Cure!" The stars all peeled off of the dark blue sky and coalesced onto Amelia's finger to form a spinning mass of stars resembling a spiral galaxy, "Stardust Shower!" she shot it at the Nisemuko.

The particles struck the Nisemuko's cube, and it cried out as it was bathed in a bright white light.

"Finalize!" With a clap of her hands, the Nisemuko dissolved in a burst of sparkles.

"Tch... I'll get ya back next time, you hear me?!" Inotelo yelled and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Amelia collapsed to her knees, staring at her hands once again. Magnus trotted over to her._  
_

"Thank you for saving me, I am forever indebted to you. I also apologize sincerely for my demeanor earlier." he bowed his head.

"It was nothing. Now let's get you somewhere safe so we can figure out what's going on. How do I 'detransform' or whatever the term is?" Amelia asked.

"I haven't a clue. Maybe it has to do with the gem in your belt?" he offered.

Amelia toyed with the gem to no avail. She tapped on it repeatedly, and the third time washed her in a scintillating light that dissipated to reveal her old clothes and hair. The key reappeared in her hand.

"That's your Galactic Key. Use it to transform." Magnus said.

"Captain Obvious much? OK, so now I'm back to normal, but what about you? You look like a dog in this world but you have wings and if somebody sees me carrying you we're both being sent to Area 51." Amelia responded.

"So then take me in my Parvus form. I have three forms: Parvus, Medus, and Amplus. This is my Medus form." Magnus stated, and instantly transformed into a smaller, plush version of himself with a poof of white smoke.

"W-what the heck?!" Amelia picked up Magnus.

"You can take me now, right?" Magnus asked, "Or will we be taken to the aforementioned area?"

"N-no, we won't. Just give me a few seconds to recuperate. Or minutes. Or hours." Amelia sighed.

Back at Amelia's house, Amelia and Magnus, in his small form, sat on her bed.

"So now, explain to me. Everything. I have the time. My parents won't be home until 9:00 p.m. because it's Friday." Amelia pressured the creature.

"Alright... nnghh..." he winced, which reminded Amelia of his wound.

"Oh yeah, let me get gauze to wrap around your leg. You're going to have to go back to your Medium Form or whatever it was." Amelia informed, and he did in another poof of white smoke.

She raced to the closet outside her room and pulled out a roll of gauze. Amelia gently wrapped it around the hurt leg, and Magnus stared at her while she did so.

"How'd you get this gash? It's pretty deep." Amelia inquired.

"I fell off a roof of a building and accidentally scraped myself on a sharp surface. It'll heal quickly; my kind regenerates faster then other beings." Magnus replied.

"OK, now you're patched up. Now explain to me, and I want every single detail juicily squeezed to the last drop." Amelia firmly stated.

"Alright," he took in a deep breath, and began.

"I come from a land called Aureaminare. Millenniums ago, the universe was under siege from the warring, nomad nation of Nihilitia. However, they were stopped in their quest to destroy the universe by the Pretty Cures of our land. The nation was sealed in the Maiden Mirror, a powerful mirror that resides in our land. Unfortunately, the Pretty Cure of that time had to sacrifice their own lives to create the Maiden Mirror. Now, Nihilitia has finally broken through the seal and is attacking the universe once again. That's why Queen Aureus sent me, her trusty companion, to find the seven Pretty Cures to once again stop the Nihilitians. And that's where you come in, Cure Stardust." Magnus illustrated with paw movements.

"Hmm... interesting. Well, you got the wrong gal. Why don't you just take this key and give it to somebody else that's interested. Thanks." Amelia pulled out the key and gave it to Magnus. He stared at the key, and then lifted his gaze towards Amelia.

"You can't."

"Well of course I can! I just-"

"Once a Galactic Key has resonated with a heart, it _cannot_ be given to another. You are now Cure Stardust until your death." Magnus's cold words rang in the air.

Amelia blinked several times, "W-well, you forced me to-"

"No, your heart and your desire allowed you to resonate with the Galactic Key. Therefore, I had no involvement in your gift."

"B-but..." the girl's mind raced for rebuttals, even though she knew that Magnus was correct.

_This can't be happening_ Amelia repeated the phrase to herself, _There is no way that this is going on. I am not a magical girl. This is not happening to me._

"Cure Stardust? Are you all right?" Magnus inquired.

"I'm just peachy. Peachy keen! Oh, and the name is AMELIA." she spat.

"Again, your situation has nothing to-"

"Yes, I realized. So now what do I do? I'm now a magical girl and now I have to start loving everything and finding the good in every situation and be the Mary Sue of the century. Just fine and dandy." tears began to form at Amelia's eyes.

"If it is any comfort to you, Amelia, you will not be alone on this journey. You will have friends to aid you on your quest, along with myself and the entirety of Aureaminare to support you." Magnus's monotone voice did nothing to calm Amelia.

"I don't want this, don't you understand?! I want to be me again, I want to be Amelia Seyfert, the unnoticed weird girl who has her two awesome best friends and is completely normal! I don't want to be a magical girl, no matter how many of those shows I watch!" with an exasperated look at the creature, she closed her eyes and began weeping between her knees.

She sat there crying, not noticing a white poof of smoke in front of her. She also didn't realize a human hand had begun stroking her hair gently.

"Do not cry, Amelia." Magnus attempted to soothe the crying girl.

She wiped her eyes, "I-I guess you're ri-wait..."

Her head shot up and came face to face with an unfamiliar and very handsome boy that seemed to be 15-16. He had spiky, dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing nothing but blue boxers with gauze wrapped around his leg, and his six-pack was visible.

"AAAH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Amelia, with eyes wider than a deer caught in the headlights, grabbed a pillow and scrambled to the far end of her room.

"I'm Magnus." he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"B-b-b-bu-bu-but y-y-y-you're..." she pointed at him.

"This is my Amplus form. Remember, I have three forms?" Magnus reiterated.

"B-b-b-bu-bu-but y-y-y-YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!" Amelia yelled.

He cocked his head to the side again, "So?"

Amelia facepalmed.

* * *

**Eyecatch A: Stars fly across the screen to reveal a picture of the Cures standing atop a building with a giant crescent moon behind them and wind blowing their hair and capes.**

**Eyecatch B: The Destiny Token is seen flipping in a starry sky to reveal a character: Magnus**

* * *

"So, what should your name be?" Amelia stopped at the last of her checklist.

Amelia had found the first set of clothes in her dad's immense wardrobe and given it to Magnus to wear; a black button-down shirt with dark-blue jeans and a red tie. They then moved outside to Amelia's backyard for fresh air in the late evening. Amelia's backyard was quite spacious, with much privacy due to the surrounding evergreen trees that towered high into the sky. The dark blue sky, coupled with the orange street lights and dark clouds, gave much inspiration to Amelia. The two sat on the top floor of the white, three-story gazebo. Each story had a white couch, a center table, and a spiral staircase allowed for floor-to-floor access. With yellow lights hanging around the sides and white curtains filtering the gentle breeze, the gazebo was a perfect place to unwind and relax.

However, Amelia could not relax at the fact that Magnus was completely unprepared in case he was discovered in his human form. She had began crafting a fake identity for him using his real human statistics. She had gotten his age (16), height (5'10''), weight (168 lb.), and other descriptions, but was stumped on a name.

"Magnus." he triumphantly stated.

"No," Amelia grumbled, "You're supposed to have _two_ names. A first name and a last name, like me, Amelia Seyfert." Amelia explained.

"Oh, OK. So then make me Magnus Seyfert." he offered.

"That would make us related. If you have the same last name and you live together, people are going to think you're related. Why not use Magnus as a last name, and maybe make your first name something like Aaron or Chase. I like Chase Magnus." she brainstormed.

"In terms of human names, I recall one being named 'Topher'. Is that an acceptable human male name?" Magnus inquired.

"It is, but it's kind of... well... oh whatever. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. From now on, you are Topher Magnus when you are human." Amelia checked off the last checkbox and placed the clipboard on the table.

"Well, that's over. So now wha-"

"Watch out!" Magnus suddenly dived towards Amelia and shielded her from an unknown force.

"Wah...!" he covers her as a loud blast occurs and causes the gazebo to rumble.

His face was close to Amelia's, making her blush and freeze over. With a quick glance at her, he turned around to see a figure floating in the dark blue sky.

"Amelia, it's the Nihilitians. You must transform! Amelia? Amelia!" he snapped in her face, but she was stricken from the sudden intimate moment.

"I see you, Pretty Cure! You can't hide from Vexeina, the most beautiful woman in this world!" a seductive, yet frightening voice boomed.

"Amelia, wake up!" the final snap did the trick, bringing the girl out of her trance.

"W-w-what what what?!" Amelia shot up and looked around frantically.

He pointed outside, where the figure of a middle-aged woman who called herself Vexeina awaited.

"Ugh... not again!" Amelia groaned, and dashed out of the gazebo.

"Pretty Cure, Galactic Shift! Stardust Splash!"

Amelia transformed and confronted the woman on the grassy ground, who was holding a pink Nisemuko cube in her hand. She lowered herself from the sky and smirked. She was a middle-aged woman with pale skin, large, lemon yellow eyes, and a slew of makeup embedded onto her wrinkling face. The only phrase that Amelia could describe "Vexeina" with was, "trying too hard."

"I'm glad you came, darling Pretty Cure! Nisemuko, manifest your doom!" she throws it at the gazebo, giving it large white arms and legs and bright red eyes with thick pink eye shadow.

"Magnus!" Amelia yelled, but Magnus had already jumped from the Nisemuko onto the floor in his dog form.

"Do not worry about me, Cure Stardust. Focus on the enemy." he stated.

Amelia leaped up and attempted to strike the Nisemuko's cube with her fist, but an electric shock sent Amelia spiraling away. She quickly rose back up and dive-kicked the cube, only to be bounced back.

"What's up with this? I can't hit it at all!" Amelia cried.

"You may have to use your magic." Magnus informed as he dodged a rain of white energy particles shot from the monster.

"But I don't know what my magic is besides my purifying move!" she leaped out of the way as the monster struck its arm to the ground, leaving a huge dent in the grassy terrain.

"Cure Stardust, just concentrate your powers and do something!" Magnus urged.

She landed on the ground and began racking her brain for answers. What could she do? She looked at the Nisemuko, which was glaring at her evilly. It had already caused so much destruction that would cost much to fix. Magical girls seemed to have infinite magic, so Amelia would most likely have it too.

She focused on her hand, attempting to create a ball of energy. However, nothing happened. Little did she know that the Nisemuko had launched a blast of white energy towards her.

"Look out!" Magnus yelled and bounded in front of her, taking the shot and tumbling away.

"Magnus!" Amelia looked at the hurt dog in shock.

She turned back to the monster and attempted to use a Stardust Shower to no avail. _What's going on?_ she thought worriedly to herself as she continuously dodged the attacks, _Why isn't my magic working?_

"You must believe in your magic before you can use it, Amelia." a disembodied, female voice rang in her ears.

"Who said that?!" Amelia shouted.

"It is me, Amelia. Queen Aureus. Amelia, believe in your powers. That is the only way they will work." her serene voice instructed the girl.

"O-Okay...?" Amelia muttered and attempted to "believe" in her powers.

She looked back at Magnus while still in the air, who was still struggling to get back on his feet. She had to save him, at least. He had been patient and somewhat kind so far. Amelia backtracked to the creation of the fake identity. She realized that, although she was annoyed initially, she found it fun. Maybe she had to look in the whole magical girl crisis in a different light.

Her mind swamped back to the quote she chose earlier: _"You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen."  
_

Suddenly, her hand began to glow blue. Amelia now knew what her magic was.

She landed on the ground and spun around to create a blue ring of energy.

"Star Ring!" Amelia pointed her finger up, and the ring coalesced onto her finger to form a glowing blue star outline of energy that she shot at the Nisemuko, hitting its arm and causing it to cry out in pain.

She then clapped her hands to create a giant blue star that she punched to create small star shards that gravitated towards her outstretched hands to create two giant stars that landed square on the Nisemuko's cube, "Reversal Blast!"

"Yes, you're getting the hang of it!" Magnus exclaimed with delight.

She then unleashed a Stardust Shower on the Nisemuko, "Finalize!"

The Nisemuko disappeared into a cloud of pink dust, sparkles floating around the area. The previously-damaged land had restored itself, making Amelia sigh in relief.

"Pshh... that was just beginner's luck!" Vexeina grumbled.

"You're still here?" Amelia asked in an irritated, monotone voice.

Vexeina simply glared at the girl and disappeared.

"Phew, I'm glad things go back to normal. The damages would have costed so much to fix, and how would I have explained it to my parents?" she collapsed to her knees and detransformed.

"You did it! Good job, Amelia!" Magnus ambled over to Amelia, but collapsed right in front of her.

"Magnus! You're wounded badly!" Amelia looked in horror at the large bruise on his side.

"I-It was nothing. As long as you're safe. And, as I stated earlier, my wound heal earlier-" he paused as he noticed the girl was tearing up, "Amelia? Why are you crying?"

"Why'd you help me? I was so irritated with you and probably made you feel terrible. Why did you save me? I could've just taken the hit and gotten hurt and it would've been fine but you saved me and I don't understand why. You haven't even met me for a day but you still saved me." she covered her face, wiping away the threatening tears.

"Amelia, from now on we are partners. Partners look out for each other, no matter the circumstances. Also, you had saved me earlier today. It was only natural for me to pay you back." he explained.

Amelia wiped away her tears and smiled at the dog. She wasn't so keen on continuing this, but she could at least live with it with a partner like Magnus.

"Can... can I just... give you a hug?" she awkwardly stuttered.

"Hug? What is that?" Magnus inquired.

"It's this." and she embraced the dog.

They sat there for a while, simply hugging, "I guess I can be a magical girl if you're my partner."

"That's nice to hear." he replied.

The moon had now risen, and was shining in the dark night sky as the stars emulated the sparkling radiance of the celestial body.

* * *

**ED: Frontier ⋆ Finale - Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

**Preview:**

Magnus: Amelia, you must find six other individuals to help you on your quest.

Amelia: Yeah, but how am I supposed to know who's fit for the role? It can't be just anybody, you know.

Magnus: Use the Destiny Token, it'll lead you to the next Cure candidate.

Amelia: You say it like we're running to be a Cure. We're people too! I don't want another person to have to go through this struggle unwillingly, like ME.

Magnus: Oh, well we definitely wouldn't want _that_ *chuckles*

Amelia: Grr...

* * *

**Next Time On Space⋆Bound Pretty Cure: Sudden Appearance! Cure Sunrise Enters the Fray!**

Amelia: See you later!


End file.
